Off to See the Wizard
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Poor Martha Bessell lives on a farm with her parents, their farmhands, and her dog Ilse. After a strange storm brings her to the land of Priapia she must find the mysterious radical to bring her back home! A Wizard of Oz spoof! REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Ok! This was inspired by my friend's Wizard of Oz spoof in the Next to Normal fandom. So I decided, why not make an SA one? Lol…It's a wizard of Oz spoof! Enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**A/N: I don't own Spring Awakening…Or Moritz…=(**

Once upon a time in a small village in Germany, there lived a young girl named Martha Bessell. She lived with her mama and papa on their farm. Her only friends were the farmhands who worked for her parents and her little dog whom she named Ilse.

One day, Martha came home rather upset. She found the three farmhands working.

She went up to the first one and said, "MORITZ!"

"What?" Moritz replied.

"Thea took Ilse!"

"The dog?"

"Yes, the dog!"

"Thea loves dogs…you should've used your brain…"

Angrily, she stomped away from him and found the second farmhand.

"GEORG!"

"Yeah?" Georg replied, tipping a cow.

"Thea stole Ilse from me after school today!"

"THAT girl is heartless, Martha…"

Not satisfied with his reaction, she went over to the third and final farmhand.

"ERNST!"

Ernst jumped about five feet in the air. "Yes?"

"You know Thea? She stole my dog!"

"Oh…Well, maybe if you had some courage to stand up to her, it would've-OMIGOD!"

He quickly ran behind Martha and hid.

"What are you doing?"

"It's Hanschen Rilow! He comes by here everyday! I can't let him see me like this!"

Martha, getting annoyed, walked away, leaving Ernst hiding behind nothing. Carefully, she walked inside, making sure her dress was straight and her hair neat. Her parents sat at the table doing farm stuff.

"Mama," Martha began cautiously. "That terrible Thea stole Ilse today!"

Her mama didn't say a word but her papa sure did. "Well, maybe if you paid closer attention, it wouldn't have happened, you irresponsible bitch."

She remained silent, knowing that it was wrong to talk back to her papa. All of the sudden, Moritz entered the room, sweating like a madman.

"Herr….Herr Bessell? C-Can I take a break? I think I'm gonna pass out…"

"I don't give my employees breaks, Herr Stiefel." Herr Bessell replied.

"B-But you don't even pay me…"

"I SAID NO, HERR STIEFEL!"

Moritz quickly scurried outside, letting out a frightened yelp. Martha knew it would cost her something, but she angrily retorted, "Papa, why did you have to frighten him like that? The poor boy hasn't slept in days and you-!"

Wordlessly, Martha soon found her papa's palm stinging across her face. This wasn't the first time she was beaten, but it sure felt like it. She staggered slowly away from him and quickly darted towards the door. She ran, just ran…

"Hey, Martha! We're gonna go do some manly things!" Georg called out, seeing her running.

"Not now, dorky farmhand!" She cried in the distance.

"Did she just call me dorky?"

* * *

Martha had no idea where she was going. She had to get away. But before long, she heard a small bark coming from behind her. She turned around only to find a small dog panting merrily.

"Ilse! You came back!"

She happily picked the small dog up and continued to walk. She finally reached the town limits.

"'You are now leaving Germany.' Huh. I wonder where that is, Ilse?"

Ilse growled, getting annoyed. But as soon as Martha crossed the border she found a huge tent and campsite set up. Cautiously she walked up to it, hoping to find the person who owned it.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Whoa, there!" A voice cried.

Martha gasped as the figure of a boy around her age appeared out of the tent. He was tall, handsome, and strapping. Everything a girl wanted in a boy.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked him.

"The name is Melchior Gabor. And you are?"

"Martha Bessell…And this is Ilse, my dog."

Melchior held his hand out to the both of them, oddly enough. He then invited her into his tent where he was cooking food.

"It's very…uh…cozy in here…" Martha tried to start a conversation.

"Yep…"

"Do you ever get lonely?"

"Nope."

Suddenly he found a letter that he had neglected to open before. "Oh hey, look at that!" He stated happily. "It's from my best friend Moritz Stiefel! 'Dear Melchi, I hate this fucking farm. Kill me now…No, wait. I'll go do it myself. See you in the afterlife, Moritz."

"MORITZ IS GONNA KILL HIMSELF?" Martha freaked out. "Oh, it's all my fault! I should've never left home!"

"Go to him! Save his guts, Martha Bessell!"

Martha nodded furiously and grabbed Ilse and ran off towards her house.

"Oh! And don't get caught in the random tornado! Even though we're in Germany…" Melchior called after her.

* * *

"Oh, my! Ilse these winds are terrible!" Martha cried to her little dog.

Meanwhile, the farm was feeling the affects of the storm.

"OMIGOD!" Ernst screamed. "IT'S A TORNADO!"

"I think we know that, Ernst…" Georg said sarcastically.

"Guys…Can I go kill myself?" Moritz asked sadly.

"No! Don't' kill yourself, Moritz!"

"But, I'm depressed, Georg…."

Suddenly, the Bessells (except for Martha) came rushing out of the house.

"I WANT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BASTARDS IN THE SHELTER! NOW!" Herr Bessell yelled.

"But I have to kill myself…" Moritz sighed.

"IN THE SHELTER!"

So Herr and Frau Bessell pushed everyone into the shelter.

Martha had just arrived at her house with Ilse. "Guys?"

She looked through the house. No one. "Mama? Papa?"

Then looked in her room. No one. "Moritz?"

She went to look outside. No one. "Georg? Enrst?"

So, she ran back inside hoping to find someone. She ran into her room as the winds began to blow harder.

"Ilse! Ilse, where did you-?"

But a picture had fallen off the wall and hit her on the head, causing her to pass out.

* * *

Martha awoke groggily, rubbing her sore head.

"Oh, Ilse…what happened?"

But Ilse was no longer there. Frightened, Martha ran out of her room in search of her little dog. She looked all over but could find nothing…until she noticed the front door cracked a bit. She knew that Ilse probably snuck out so she followed the mysterious trail.

When she got outside she did not find a little dog, but a girl her age. The girl wore a bright green dress, no stockings, and no shoes. Her brown hair was not braided, but wild and messy and free.

She smiled at Martha and said, "Hey there."

Martha didn't know what to do. "Who are you?"

"You know your dog?"

"Yeah…Ilse…"

The girl smirked and waved. "_I'm_ Ilse."

Martha gasped. How was that possible? Where was she anyway? "B-But-!"

"Well, you know back home no one could understand me. But here, this is who I really am."

Martha was about to protest when she saw a bright flash of light. From the flash came another figure of a young girl. This girl's dress was long and proper. Her hair was neatly down and she wore a small pair of flats. Her face was kind and gentle.

The other girl came up to Martha and sighed happily, "Martha Bessell! What a pleasant surprise to see you here in Priapia!"

"Where?" Martha asked.

"Priapia! That's the country we're in right now!"

"Excuse me for asking, but…what is your name?"

The other girl smiled sweetly and held her hand out to Martha and Ilse. "Wendla the Faerie Queen."

Martha and Ilse both shared a confused glare and went back to talking to Wendla.

"Well, how do we get back to Germany?" Martha asked.

"Germany you said?" Wendla pondered Martha's question. "Hmm…Well, I'm not entirely sure where that is…Is it in Priapia?"

"No." Ilse added. "It's in _Germany."_

"Oh!" Wendla laughed quickly. "_That_ Germany! Why didn't you say so in the first place? The only way you can get back there is to go see the radical!"

Martha and Ilse shared another confused glare as the both inquired, "The _radical?"_

"Oh, yes! He's a very kind radical! He'll help you get home! But first-!"

But Wendla never finished her sentence. All of the sudden a huge burst of flame appeared, scaring the living daylights out of Martha and Ilse. Out of the flames came another girl and some boy who looked really bored.

"Well, well, well….Wendla." The girl said, circling the three other girls. "Fancy seeing you here…"

"I live here, Thea." Wendla replied.

_Thea?_ Martha thought. _Oh no!_

"Well, I heard the most terrible news that a house killed Bobby Maler!"

Wendla remained unchanged as the boy explained. "Hanschen's pissed."

"Oh, shut up, Otto, you stupid minion!" Thea scolded, hitting him upside the head.

Thea then walked over to the Martha's house. There in fact was a body underneath it! And only it's legs showed. There was a little journal sitting the body too. But when Thea went to pick it up, it disappeared! And landed in Martha's hands.

"Where's the radical's journal, Wendla? Give it to me!"

Wendla shrugged. "Well, I can't. Martha has it. And she can't give it to you. I put a spell on it!"

Thea snapped her fingers and Otto went up to Martha and said. "Give me the journal."

"NO!" Martha shouted.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Well, I love sugar-"

"MARTHA!" Wendla scolded. "You must carry that with you to the radical! For it's the only way he will believe you!"

Martha nodded as Thea threatened. "I'll have you know that _I_ will be the one taking the journal to the radical! So don't get too comfortable with it…I'll get you, my pretty, and you're little whore friend too!"

And then Thea and Otto disappeared through fire again.

"I'M NOT A WHORE!" Ilse shouted at them.

Wendla sighed. "Oh dear…That Thea loves the radical…You must be careful. She will have tricks up her sleeve! Be careful, Martha! Oh! And remember! Follow the sky blue road! Goodbye!"

Wendla was gone with another flash of light.

"Well, let's get started, Ilse!" Martha cheered as the two of them started down the sky blue road.

**A/N: DUHN DUHN DUHN! What shall happen next? Who will they meet?**

**Reviews?**


End file.
